1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to covers for electrical devices, and more specifically relates to a split lid while-in-use electrical device cover and methods for installing and using the same.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices used in conjunction with electrical device boxes vary and include electrical outlets (both standard and ground fault current interrupts), light switches (both toggle and rocker plates), rounds, and cable television and/or telephone ports. Conventional covers for electrical device boxes are designed to try and prevent inadvertent access to the electrical conductive elements of electrical devices and/or to protect the electrical conductive elements from environmental conditions such as rain, sleet, snow, moisture, dirt, dust, and so forth.